


A Month of Pain

by southsidepeach



Series: YJ Genderbend - One Shots [5]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: Apollo suffers over Willow's death and Zachary proves that he is the best friend ever.





	A Month of Pain

Artemis - Apollo

Wally - Willow

Zatanna - Zachary

Apollo POV.

It this what the others felt when they thought I was dead? This feeling of losing some is horrible. I feel so ... alone.

I want her back! I want my Willow back!

Anything reminds me of her. That's why I can't stay in our house or in the Cave, so I asked Zachary to let me stay in his apartment. Of course, as a good friend what he is, he accepted without hesitation.

Now I'm in his guest room, lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

It's been two months since she left ... and the pain did not diminish. It's even worse. All this time I pretended to be fine. I went on a mission with the Team as Tiger, my new identity, I socialized with everyone as much as I could and I tried to be strong, to not show me the pain, but when I come back here, I lock in my room and I cry all night

I didn't even could eat something so Zach had to feed me with force.

I can't stand the pain anymore. My little angel actually became an angel and left me. The thought of not seeing her again makes me want to die.

What am I going to do without her? Willow was my heart, my soul, my life! I can't do anything without her ...

Suddenly there was a beating in the door.

"Buddy, are you still there?" Zachary asked me behind the door.

"Can I come in?" He continued.

"How do you want. It is your home after all ..." I replied.

He opened the door but He stood in the threshold and looked at me.

"Are you not going to enter?" I asked him.

"I'm not the one who you need now, Apollo." He said.

"What do mean?" I asked him again.

He sighed and he stood a little to think about what he was going to say.

"We did it, Apollo ..." He answered me.

I was confused at first, but when the green-eyed redhead came out behind him, I could feel how my whole world rebuilt.

She was there, right in front of me. I ran to her and hugged her, wishing I did not let her go.

Willow hugged me back. Tears dripped out of my eyes, and she stroked my hair to calm me.

"It's all right, baby, I'm back and I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
